The American Archaeologist
by AllFandomLover888
Summary: Jessy O'Connell hasn't spoken to her older brother in 10 years. But when the finding ancient artifact leads to their long awaited reunion,, where will that lead them. Even with knowing the way, will they be able make it to Hamunaptra alive? And who will be waiting for her there?
1. The Library

This story takes place in the first Mummy movie. I do not own anything! This is my second fanfiction.

* * *

Jessy O'Connell was browsing through the Cairo museum library, searching for books on ancient Egyptian curses. Refusing help from the librarian, she searched for hours before finding an old, worn book, titled "The city of the dead" in Egyptian. It was clear to her no one has touched this section of the library for many year, judging from the dust that has collected on the top of the books. Just as Jessy was about to pulled the book out, she heard a muffled yelp and a crash followed by another then another. She turned just in time to see the whole 10ft book case tipping over. Quickly taking the book, she ran out the way. One by one all of the bookshelves toppled over like domino's. In the chaos, Jessy could see the librarian standing in the middle of the room. "...oops" she heard her whisper.

A man in a brown suit waring a red Fez came into the room "Look at this! Son of the messiah! Give me frogs, flies, locust, anything but this! Compared to you the other plagues were a joy!" The woman faced him. "I'm sorry, it was an accident." she said, going to pick up a few of the books. "When Ramesses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You, are a catastrophe! Why do I even put up with you?!" he asked rhetorically. "Well, you..you put up with me because I can...I can read and write ancient Egyptian. Um, I can decipher hieroglyphs and hieratic." Her expression turned from flustered to utterly annoyed. "And I am the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library!" she said, waving her arms around.

Jessy felt uncomfortable just standing there, but they were standing right in front of the door. Walking past them now would only make the situation more awkward. Still, the two were unaware of her presence. " I put up with you because your mother and father were are best patrons, Allah rest their souls." the man said. A sad look came across both their faces. He shook it off and said "I don't care what it takes, I don't care how long, straighten up the disaster!" he turned and left the room.

The woman went to pick up some of the books when she finally saw Jessy sitting at a nearby table. "Oh, dear. Um, excuse me, miss?" she said, walking over to her. Jessy had decided to flip through the book while she was waiting. "Yes?" she answered. "I'm terribly sorry about the mess. You wouldn't have happened to be in here when the shelves fell, would you?" Jessy really didn't want to cause her any more trouble. "Yes, but I'm fine, really. I actually..."

A loud thud from a nearby gallery interrupted her. "What was that?" the lady asked. "I don't know." Jessy said, getting up from the chair. "Let's go find out." she said, walking to the open doorway. The room was very quiet and dark, the only light came from the flickering fire torches around the whole room. Jessy picked up a torch and walked around. The woman mimicked her actions. "Abdul? Mohammed? ...Bob?" she called out. Jessy realized what the room was supposed to resemble, the Ramesseum. Statures of dog-headed men, tombs and tall pillars were all around. They both heard another thud coming from a open stone coffin. The woman was closest to it and went to look in. She shrieked as a mummy jumped up from it's sarcophagus. Jessy jumped back and yelped. "Ah, hahahahaha!" a voice came from behind the dried up mummy.

"Have you no respect for the dead, Jonathan!?" she shouted at a man sitting inside the coffin . Grinning, the man put his arm around the mummy as if he was an old friend, not a thousand year old dead body. "Right now, I only wish to join them." he said. "Well, I wished you'd do it sooner rather then later before you ruin my career like you've ruined yours." she snapped back. "My dear, sweet, baby sister, I'll have you...know that at this particular moment, my career is at a high note" Jonathan said, climbing over and out of the coffin. "High note? Ha! You've been scrounging around the desert now for five years, and what do you have to show for it? Nothing! Now, please Jonathan, I've made a bit of a mess in the library and..."

"Hello there." Jonathan had finally noticed Jessy standing there. "Uh, who are you exactly?" he asked. "Jessy O'Connell." Jessy held out her hand. "Jonathan Carnarvon" he shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you" The woman huffed loudly, "Excuse me, but I think this is rather important. I'm so sorry, miss O'Connell, that you were involved in one of my brothers childish pranks. You really must forgive him, he didn't get enough attention as a child." she said, glaring at her older brother. "Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Evelyn, Evelyn Carnarvon." "It's nice to meet you." Jessy said, feeling rather out of place. "Well, I must be off then. May I check out this book?" she said, gesturing to the book she has been holding onto the whole time. "Yes, yes of course!" Evelyn said.

"Wait, wait!" they heard Jonathan protest. " Before you go, Evy. I found something that might be useful." He dug through his pockets eagerly. "Oh no, not another worthless trinket. Jonathan, if I have to bring one more piece of junk to the curator to try and..." Jonathan held a small black box in front of Evelyn's face. "sell for you...? Jonathan, where did you get this?" she asked, taking it out of his hands and inspecting it. "Uh, on a dig down in, uh Thebes. I think." he said, watching Evelyn toy with the box. Jessy was interested as well, she swore she'd seen something just like it somewhere. It was almost like some ancient puzzle box. "All my life I've never found anything, Evy. Please tell me I found something." he whined. The box suddenly sprang open, almost mechanically. "...Jonathan." she said. "Yes?..." "I think you found something." Inside was a folded sheet of golden papyrus. Evelyn slowly pulled it out. Jessy finally recognized the box " _...Rick?"_ When Evelyn carefully opened the paper, both women inspected it.

"It's a map." They said in unison. "We must take this to the curator." Evelyn said, excitedly.

* * *

 _Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed, please comment._


	2. Cairo Prison

The curator, Jessy found out, was the man who was yelling at Evelyn just minutes before. All traces of that conversation seemed to dissipate after she showed him the map. He sat behind his desk, staring through a jeweler's eyepiece at the box. Jessy had found it to be a key of some sort , and was invited to stay. Being the archaeologist she was, the situation couldn't possibly permit her to leave now. "See the cartouche there, it's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it!" Evelyn hovered behind the man excitedly. "Hmm, and Miss O'Connell..." he looked up at Jessy. "Do you agree with Miss Carnavon?" Jessy nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Two questions." Jonathan spoke for the first time in that room. "Who the hell is Seti the First? And was he rich?" Jessy answered his questions, "He was the last Pharaoh of the old kingdom said to be the wealthiest of Pharaoh of them all." A delighted smile came across his face, "Alright, that's good, I like this fellow. I like this fellow very much."

The curator picked up the map and looked over it. "Miss O'Connell and I have already dated it, it's almost four thousand years old. And the hieratics over here..." she inhaled deeply. "It's Hamunaptra."

The curator freezes, suddenly seeming very nervous. "Ahem" he recovers after clearing his throat. "My dear lady's, please be reasonable. We are scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra is a myth."

"Hamunaptra?" Jonathan ask, looking between Jessy and Evelyn. "Yes, the city of the dead." Jessy explained, sitting in a chair. "Where the earliest Pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt."

"Yes, yes in a big underground treasure chamber. Everyone knows the story. The whole necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand. On the Pharaoh's command, a flick of the switch and the whole place could disappear beneath the dunes." Jessy was taken back by surprise. Jonathan did actually know some history.

"What we know..." Evelyn said. "Is that around 134 B.C. the city mysteriously disappeared."

The curator held the map close to the burning candle. "As the Americans would say: It's all fairy tales and hokum." Jessy could smell the burning paper before she saw it. "Goodness gracious!" the curator, dropped the burning map onto the floor. Jonathan was stomping on the paper, frantically trying to put it out. He dropped to his knees and examined the damage. "You've burnt it! You've burnt off the part to the lost city!" he said, picking up the charcoaled paper.

"It's for the best, I'm sure." the curator began. "Many have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra, no one has ever found it. Most, have never returned"

"You've killed my map." Jonathan said, devastated.

"I'm sure it was a fake anyway. I surprised at you two fine young lady's. Surely an archaeologist such as yourself would not be fooled by such a thing, Miss O'Connell?" The curator reaches for the key, but Evelyn snatches it away angrily. All three of them leave the room.

"Jonathan?" Jessy says, gently. He looks up, "yes?" Jessy thinks carefully about what she was asking. She hadn't seen her brother in years, but she knew she had to put aside personal matters. This was bigger then her family problems. "Will you take us to the person who gave you this?"

* * *

Cairo prison. Their one hope of finding the lost city of Hamunaptra was locked up in one of the most disgusting hellholes on the face of the earth. Every low-life and scumbag was inside of that horrid place. The warden himself was a first-rate scumbag. Even though the only "safe" place, seemed to be at his side. While being toured around the gallows courtyard, Jessy heard Evelyn whisper to her brother. "You told me you found it at a dig down in Thebes!" "Well, I was mistaken." Jonathan said, walking with his sister. "You lied to me _and_ Miss O'Connell." Evelyn almost shouted. "I lie to everyone, what makes you so special?" he asked, making sure not to lose sight of the warden. "I am your sister, Jonathan." "Yes, well that just makes you more gullible." was his answer. "You stole it from a drunk in the local Casbah!"

"Picked his pocket, actually. So, I don't think..." with his arm hooked onto Evelyn's, he quickly stopped and tried to escape. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. So, what exactly is this man imprisoned for?" Evelyn asked, pulling him back.

The warden approached a Visitor's cell. It was just a cell outside of the building. "Well. this I did not know. But when I asked him, he said he was just "looking for a good time." The warden explained with a slight accent. A man with long hair and a scruffy face was forced out into the bright outdoors. _Richard O'Connell, what a mess you've made of yourself._ Jessy thought, looking at her older brother. A frown came across her face. He looked up at the three and immediately recognized his sister.

"Jessy?"he asked, shocked to see here in Cairo. Evelyn and Jonathan stared at them both.

"Hello, Rick." she said, slightly ashamed to see her brother in such a condition.

"What are you doing here? And who are they?" he asked, gesturing to the two siblings.

"This is...this is the man that you stole it from?" Evelyn asked in disbelief. Jonathan cleared his throat and whispered "Yes, exactly, so why don't we just go..."

The warden started shouting at someone in the distance, and ran to fix something.

"Rick, this is Miss Carnarvon and Mister Carnarvon." Jessy said, pulling them gently toward the cell.

"Hello," Jonathan moved closer to talk to him. "I'm...I'm just a sorta missionary chap, traveling around. But, this is my sister, Evy."

"How do you do?" she asked, politely.

"Rick, we've come to ask about the puzzle box." Jessy said, lowering her voice.

"No, you and your friends came to ask to ask about Hamunaptra." he said.

Evelyn was dumbstruck. "How do you know that the box pertains to Hamunaptra?"

"Because that's where we found it." he says. "Wait wait wait, who's "we"?" Jonathan asked suspiciously.

A glint of recognition came across Rick's face. "Do I know you?" he asked Jonathan.

"Nah, nah I just have one of those faces and..." Rick's fist comes flying through the bars, punching Jonathan straight in the face. A nearby guard clubs Rick in the back of the head.

"Are you saying others have been to the city of the dead?" Evelyn asked, stepping over her groaning brother.

Rick looked at her skeptically. Then turned his attention to Jessy "Oh, you really came all this way just to see me?"

"Excuse me?" Evelyn asked looking at Rick then Jessy.

Jessy shrugged awkwardly, "I couldn't really tell where I was when I was tied up and blind folded, Rick."

* * *

 _I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2, I'm trying to get to the good stuff. It will get Mature later on, but for now Thanks for reading!_


	3. Set Free

Dear readers,

First of all thank you so much for following! I know it has been forever since I've updated this story and I apologize. I also wanna say I'm just getting back into writing so these next few chapters may not be as detailed as my previous ones. Again, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Evelyn looked at Jessy confused as well as slightly irritated. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but does this mean _both_ of you have actually been to the City of the Dead?" She asked, shifting her gaze between Jessy and Rick. They don't acknowledge her words and continue their conversation without even so much as a glace toward Evelyn.

"So this is where you've ended up, huh, big brother?" Jessy asks, her voice betraying her disappointment. and fury. He grins slightly and chuckles, shaking his head while he looks at the ground. "There are worst places to end up...Dead really wasn't the route I chose to go, so forgive me for being human." He says, looking back up at Jessy. "You left me." Rick closed his eyes, "I didn't know you were there, Jessy...And when I found out it was already too late. I thought they had killed you."

Jessy chuckled, bitterly. "And you did nothing? You ran away without even attempting to help me?" Rick looks up to her, regret in his eyes. "I wanted to, Jessy...Truly, but once I was run out there was no way back in. The city collapsed and I thought you had gone with it..." He sighs sadly. "If it makes you feel any better...I'm glad your still alive."

"No, no it really doesn't..." Jessy says, shaking her head, irritated. Evelyn, who had been standing there the entire conversation suddenly cut in. "Excuse me, but I would really love to know what is going on, so please...Would one of you mind explaining?" Jessy nodded, apologizing for ignoring her and explained as much as she believe Evelyn needed to know.

The warden came walking back, swinging his keys happily with a smug look on his face. Jessy felt her wrist being grabbed and pulled back to Ricks cell. "Listen Jess, I know we have some bad blood between us but you can't let that idiot ki-...!" Jessy pulls away from him roughly and scowls. "Don't ever touch me like that again, Rick..." She glares angrily at him. "Just shut up ok...I'm not about to let my older brother be killed by some filthy morons, got it. That's for me to do." Jessy says, walking towards the Warden.

Meanwhile, Evelyn is helping her brother sit down under the shade. She goes back over to Rick and asks "So...Have you?" Rick looks up at her, raising an eyebrow "'Have I' what?" She takes her hat and holds it on one side of her face, trying to whisper loudly enough to him but still trying not to attract any attention. "Have you actually been to Hamunaptra?" He grins slightly. "Yeah, I've been there." She smiles and looks amazed. "You swear?" "Every damn day..." Rick says, sarcastically. "No, no...I mean..." Rick nods, "I know what you mean, City of the Dead, Seti's palace. I've been there." Evelyn's smile grows wider, the excitement glowing on her face. "Could you tell me how to get there? I mean, the exact location?" She asks, pulling her hat down to the side of her face. Rick grins more and asks "You really want to know?" He says, motioning her closer. She nods leaning in. "Really?" He asks and she nods profusely. As soon as she is close enough to the bars Evelyn gasps as he quickly grabs her chin and pulls her into a deep kiss. "Then get me the hell outta here!"

Four guards club him in the back and start to take him back into the building. "Just do it lady!" He says, being pulled away roughly.

Jessy had run back over just in time to see the door slam behind them, the Warden right beside her. Wh-where are you taking him?" Evelyn asks, looking slightly dazed from the sudden action. "To be hanged." He says, walking to the large stadium-like building. The warden walks up to the designated seating for him and offers the girls seats. They take them and Jessy turns to negotiate with him. "I will give you a hundred pounds to spare this mans life." She says quickly. "Madam, I would _pay_ one hundred pounds to watch this man be hanged."

"2 hundred!" Evelyn shouted, sounding very out of place for an Englishwoman like her. "Proceed!" The warden said, without so much as glancing at Evelyn. "5 hundred!" Jessy said, more desperate then she meant for it to sound. "Hold on!" He looked over at Jessy. "And what else...?" He slid his gnarled hand on her thigh. "I'm a very lonely man..." She slapped his hand away and huffed. "Iiya!" He exclaimed, irritably and shook his hand. "Kill him!"

"NO!" Evelyn shouted as she saw the ground beneath Rick give away. There was a loud "Thud" but Rick was still alive. Evelyn quickly sat back down and faced the Warden. "This man knows the way to Hamunaptra..." He looked at her, wide-eyed and jaw dropped. "This man? This ugly American pig?" He asked, unbelieving. "Yes...and if you let him go you can have..." She took a quick glace at Rick then back at him. "5%" He shook his head "50" "10" "45" "30" "25" The warden finally said, just now noticing the 30% that could have been his but he spoke too soon. "Hah! 25...!" Evelyn shouted, excitably. "Iah..." The warden rubbed the arch of his nose and shouted "Let him down!"

Rick landed with a very loud thud and the entire crowd watching jeered and spat at him. He looked up and saw Evelyn standing beside the Warden.

She looked down at Rick with a great sense of triumphs.

Evelyn knew in her heart that this was the very beginning of a long journey ahead...


	4. To the Shore

Jessy paced in a small circle in front of the boat that would take them three days down the Nile. From there, it would be a two day ride by camel. Evelyn and Jonathan could feel Jessy's anxiousness and began to feel the same way. "Do you really think he'll show up?" Evelyn asked Jessy. She looked over to reply but Jonathan spoke first. "Undoubtedly, I know his breed. He may be a cowboy, but his word is his word." Evelyn made a slight "hrump" sound. "Personally I think he is filthy, rude and a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit." She looks up at Jessy. "No offense."

"None taken." A voice said, behind them. They all looked over and saw Rick standing bags over shoulders. His hair was combed, showered and shaved, he looked like a real gentleman. This clearly caught Evelyn by surprise, so much so she could not find any words to say. "Oh...Um...Hello." She says, softly. Jessy laughs inside, and shakes her head. Jonathan runs up, grabs his arm and shakes his hand. "Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?" He stares at Evelyn, who is talking to the boatmen, but answers back "Yeah, smashing."

"A bright good morning to you all!" A gruff, short man walks past Evelyn and towards us. "Oh, no. What are you doing here?" Jessy asks. It is the Warden, coming with them to Hamunaptra. "I have come to protect my investment, thank you very much." He says, walking up the plank, onto the boat. Jessy and Rick exchange glances and follow behind. There was no point trying to stop someone like him.

On the boat, Jessy and Evelyn share a room. They set up their quarters then go out to fresh air. The room may be bigger then most, but it was still a dark room on a boat in Egypt. Evelyn took this time to bond with her fellow traveler. They sat at a small table facing the land.

"So...you've been to Hamunaptra too?" She asks. Jessy nods, not answering. Instead she pulls out a cigarette and lights it, puffing out the grey smoke. She offers one to Evelyn but she shakes her head. "No, thank you. I don't smoke." Jessy smiles, understandingly "I don't often, but going back to that place makes me a bit...tense." Evelyn puts the book down and looks straight at Jessy. "I know you probably don't like to talk about it, but please, just tell me...What was it like? In Hamunaptra?" Her eyes so full of desperation, Jessy sighed, letting the smoke out and said "Sandy..." Evelyn gave her a look of unimpressed, and Jessy laughed. "It was beautiful, really. The pillars full of ancient markings, the stature of Anubis standing high above ground even though 9 feet under sand. The sand... Even the sand felt...sacred." Evelyn looked longingly out in the distant, trying to imagine the feeling.

"It really is incredible...but not for the price we paid to see it." Evelyn looked back at Jessy. "What happened there...?" She said, softly trying not to seem to anxious to know. "A lot of people died." Jessy stood up and stretched, officially ending the conversation. "I am going to get a drink. Would you like one?" She asked. Evelyn shook her head "No, thank you...I think I will just sit here and read for a bit." Jessy nodded "Alright, I'll be right back then."

Evelyn leaned back on the chair and continued reading her book. A large gun bag drops on the table, creating a loud "thud" sound. Evelyn jumps back, slightly startled. "Oh...sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Rick says, messing with the bag. Evelyn rolls her eyes and says "The only thing that scares me, mister O'Connell, is your manners." He grinned and opened the bag, revealing a large stack of guns and ammunition. "Your still mad about that kiss, huh?" Evelyn looks back at the book and smiles a bit to herself . "If you call that a kiss."

Rick began unloading the bag on the table, pulling out pistols, revolvers and other types of weapons. "Did I miss something? Are we going into battle?" Evelyn asks, putting down her book and looking at the guns. "The last time I was at that place, everyone I was with died." Rick said, putting a gun in his holster. "Theres something out there, you know, something under that sand." Evelyn nods and leans back again "Yes, I know. I'm hoping to find a certain artifact, a book actually, my brother thinks there's treasure. What do you think is out there?" She asks, looking at him. "In one word, evil. The locals think is cursed, calling it the "Doorway to Hell"" He says, cleaning a gun. "Passage way the underworld, actually." She says, giving him a Know-it-all grin.

"Oh, mister O'Connell, I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, but I do believe the most famous book in history is buried out there. The Book of the Living, I've dreamed of finding it since I was a little girl. That's why I came here, sort of a life's pursuit." She says, look at him. "And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold makes no nevermind to you, right?" She smiled and looked surprised. "You know your history." He puts his gun back together and says "I know my treasure."

Evelyn shrugs slightly and try's to ask as calmly as possible. "By the way...why did you kiss me?" Rick looks at his guns and says "I was about to be hanged, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Evelyn's eyes grow wide with disbelief and fury. She storms off without so much as looking at Rick. "What?...What did I say?" He asked, as she slammed the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Jessy was getting a drink when she overheard her fellow Americans talking about Hamunaptra. She is tempted to walk over and join the conversation but she knew these men would die rather then listen to a woman. Jessy chuckled to herself. If they only knew what was waiting for them there. But, what was waiting for her? She knew it was about time to head back to her cabin. Jessy paid for her drink and headed back to her room. As she is walking, she saw three wet footprints heading the same direction as her room. Instantly on high alert, she run toward the room.

Bursting in, she see's Evelyn pushed against the wall by a Mumia, his hook pressed against her cheek. She quickly tackles him to the ground and shout "Evelyn go!" Rick runs into the room and grabs Evelyn. "Come on..." He says, grabbing her arm and dragging her away. "What about Jessy! And the Map!" Rick takes out his gun and says "Jessy can hold her own and I'm the map, it's all in here." He says, pointing at his head. "Oh, that's reassuring." She says.

Hook slashed at Jessy, cutting her right arm. She punches him and gets up to run. He attempts to cut her heel but instead trips her. She falls to the ground and he climbs on top of her. He try's to choke her but then he sees her face. "Jessia?" She knees him in the back and pushes him off of her. Grabbing the puzzle box she runs out of the room. Jessy accidentally pushes over the lamp and the drapes catch on fire. Hook groans on the floor, close to the fire. Jessy gasp and pulls him out of harms way. "Jessia...?" Jessy ignores him and runs outside. She sees Rick throw Evelyn overboard runs over to him. "There you are." He says, looking at me. "Come on, we need to go." Jessy turns and sees that the boat has almost completely caught on fire. "Jessy, let's go," Rick said, jumping on the ledge and holding out his hand. Jessy stuffed the puzzle box into her pocket and grabs his hand, jumping into the water together.

Rick helped Evelyn swim to shore, while Jessy attempted to drown Jonathan after he had a minor panic attack and climbed over her to get above the water. "You idiot." She said, letting him go and pushing him away. Jessy swam to shore and laid on the cool, wet sand.

2 more days...Just 2 more days...


	5. The City of Hamunaptra

Hello, everyone. Thank you all so much for following, liking and reading my fanfiction. I know it's been awhile since I last updated, and I do hope you will not be disappointed with newest chapters. It's actually been awhile since I've written anything, so if this chapter is less detailed, I'm very sorry. I really appreciate the feedback of my readers and ask if there are any ideas on how you would like the story to go, please leave a comment below. If not, that's totally fine too. Anyhow, I'm sure you are all done reading this and want to get on to the story. Please enjoy!

* * *

The cold, damp wind of a deserts night sent Jessy into a frenzy of slight shivers. The sun had yet to peak over the slopes of sand, but approaching daylight still brightened the horizon. Looking over her shoulder, her three companions were still in their deep stages of sleep. Huddled in a small hut, the trio laid awkwardly upon the sheets, blankets and pillows offered to them by the locals. In the night, they came to Bedouin Trading Post where they were kindly offered a place to stay. Though it was not much, they group were much appreciative of it. Well, her and Evelyn at least.

Rick was no where to be found, but Jessy knew her brother was more honorable then to sneak off into the night. Most likely he had gone off to find food and water for the trip. Though she hated to admit it, Rick was thoughtful enough to do that much. Especially for the woman who saved his life.

Another cold breeze caused Jessy to rub her forearms for warmth. The last time she had been in the desert, she had someone to keep her warm in the mornings. Now, it was just her and the damp sand, in a small hut full of acquaintances. She sighed and sat down on the fabric covered ground, thinking of all that would be waiting for her in Hamunaptra. It almost made her sick.

~TimeSkip~

"Five! Five! I only want five! Not the whole bloody herd!" Jonathan groaned irritably and tried to negotiate a deal with the camel salesman. "Will you just pay the man already?" Rick said, rolling his eyes. "Ugh, I can believe the price of these fleabags." Jonathan whined as he handed the man his money and took the older camels reigns.

"You know, we could have gotten 'em for free, all we'd have to do is give 'em your sister." Rick said, taking the camels from the obviously-inexperienced-with-camels Jonathan.

"Yes, awfully tempting, isn't it?" Jonathan said, pulling one camel behind him with quite a struggle.

Evelyn walks out of the small hut behind a gaggle of chatting women, praising her for her beauty and new outfit. She wore a black, slim-fitting Arabic outfit, beautifully embroidered and white laced. Her nose and mouth was covered by a see-through fabric, beaded and light.

Rick stopped in his tracks, his eyes widened slightly but he still managed to answer Jonathan.

"Awfully."

Jessy followed behind her, but in more casual attire. A simple, white button down long sleeved shirt, light beige pants, a worn brown hat and a light brown cross-bodied bag. The woman had disapproved greatly of her simplicity, but it did not make sense to Jessy to dress up to get dirty and sweaty. After a great debate, the women finally let her off the hook.

They prepared their camels for the long journey, but of course, the warden as well as Jonathan, sat back and watched from afar as Rick and Jessy gathered the supplies and water for the trip onto the animals. Evelyn offered to help, but by this point she would have only been in the way.

Finally, all five mounted the camels and set off to Hamunaptra.

The journey was long and tiring. The night came with no rest from both Rick and Jessy. But, Jessy did watched as Evelyn leaned over sleepily towards Ricks.

She stifled a chuckle but the noise still caused Rick to look over his shoulder and glare at her. He very delicately pushed her back onto her camels, balancing her upright. They move at a steady pace, peacefully. The sound of the wind brushing the sand around was very calming, until a sudden loud snore broke all sense of soothing.

A very annoyed Jonathan, grumbled as he woke up and smacked the warden in the face with his riding crop. The smack jerked the man awake, but Jonathan had already fallen back to sleep before he could see who had awoken him.

The night crawled, but the sun was close to rising.

"We're almost there." Rick said, riding ahead of everyone else.

"Are you sure?" Evelyn practically shouted, making sure to be heard.

Jessy rode up beside her and chuckled, "Yes, he's sure." Evelyn smiled and sighs heavily.  
"I'm sorry. It's just, I've been waiting for this moment since I was a little girl. To see Hamunaptra has been my dream and I find this all so hard to believe."

Jessy smiled and nodded. "You won't be disappointed." Evelyn's smile brightens "I'm sure I won't be!"

They ride a little farther before The American Expedition is found riding over the dunes from afar.

"Good morning, My friend." Beni, the short Egyptian man, says haughtily.

Rick nods and turns toward the desert wastelands, as does Beni.

"Well, what the hell we doin?" An American explorer asks. "Patience, my good Sahib, patience."

Another American looks over to Rick and says "First one to the City, O'Connell. Five hundred cash bucks!"

Rick continues to stare at the sand dunes. "Get ready." Suspense and anxiousness build like a tight knot in Evelyn's stomach. "For what?" She asks, riding up beside him.

"We're about to be shown the way."

As the sun rises, a tall shape begins to form out of the nothingness of the sand. Slowly, the shape takes form of a lost city. Evelyn marvels at the magnificence of this moment and stares breath-taken.

At that moment a loud "HAYA!" breaks the mood as the Americans race off toward the city. "See you there, O'Connell!" The one named, Daniels, yells back.

Every one of the explorers races behind, chasing one another to Hamunaptra.

Rick rides out, faster then all of them. Evelyn close behind.

Soon though, Evelyn is ahead of everyone including Rick. She enters the City and gawks at all it's glory. Rick follows behind, and wins the bet of $500.

As the sand settles, Jessy follows behind all the rest. Slowly, leading her camel into the City of the Dead.

A strange tug of wrongness pokes at her gut.

But, by now, there was no turning back...

* * *

 **Please do not leave uncommented. Thank you! :)**


End file.
